Midnight - escape from my darkest nightmare
by anna.jug
Summary: Isabella is Carlisle's and Esme's biological hybrid daughter who was kidnapped by James. After 5 years she manages to escape and to return home. A story about the struggles to come back. Normal pairing, I don't own Twilight only the plot. The characters belong to wonderful Stephenie Meyer, AU, Vamps, mentions abuse. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Midnight - escape from my darkest nightmare

My story began 1998 when my vampire Dad Carlisle fell in love with my (at that time) human Mom Esme. They met when my Dad treated her in the hospital after she broke her leg and they felt for each other instantly, because when vampires mate they mate for forever. Well yes, my Dad is a doctor. That might sound crazy, but if you ever met my Dad it makes perfectly sense. My family is different than other vampires; we call ourselves vegetarians, because we only live of animal blood.

My Mom's family didn't agree with her choice and wanted her to marry some bully, so my Dad took her away for their happily ever after. My family consists of my Mom and Dad, my sister Rosalie, her mate Emmett and my best friend Edward. Rosalie is the world's bested sister and like my second mom. Before I was born she was often sad, but then she took care of me (because my Mom was turned after giving birth and needed help taking care of me) and ever since she is always happy.

After meeting my Mom my family moved to New Haven to start a new live. They claimed that Rosie was Daddy's sister and Edward Emmett's brother. After two years Mom and Dad married and they decided that they would try to get pregnant before turning Mom. You need to understand that not only vampires and humans exist, but there are also werewolves and shape shifters and hybrids – half human and half vampire. That's me. Our world, the world humans aren't allowed to know about, is ruled by the Volturi, three brothers who are responsible to keep our secrets save and hold the knowledge of our world and they are doing a pretty decent job. Hundreds of years ago our world was ruled by the Romanians and they belong to the darker parts of our history. During these days people knew about Vampires and thought they could kill them with holy water or silver bullets – ridiculous.

During these days Vampires had to stay in hiding and Hybrids were forbidden. But these days are luckily over and the Volturi made new rules. Hybrids are now an accepted and cherished part of the Vampire society. There are special laws to protect us and the human women and severe punishments for those who break them.

Despite these protection measurements and high reputations for the families who have a Hybrid, there are still only seven of us right now, because it is difficult to meet the rules and to create a Hybrid. In other words: I'm quite special.

I was born on Sep. 13th 2000 about three month after my parents wedding.

After I was born my best friend Edward was quite concerned because he couldn't read my thoughts (he is a mind-reader) until my uncle Eleazar figured out that I was gifted, too. I'm a shield. That means that I can block Edwards mind-reading. My funny brother Emmett wanted me to block him too and my Daddy often worked with me on my shield, but I don't think that I will ever be able to expand it.

When I turned six Edward and I figured out that we are mates, too. Well I figured it out, Edward and my family knew the whole time (traitors) but Dad made him promise, that nothing would happen until I was a legal adult. Edward agreed, happy to have my father's blessing, but I was pissed. You must know that Hybrids develop faster than normal humans and are mature when we are seven, but my parents wanted us to wait for dating until I was at least 17.

And that was the time when everything went down.


	2. Chapter 2

After my first real big fight with my parents and Edward (who sided with them – traitor)I decided to go for a walk before I destroyed something in the house or attacked Emmett who thought it was funny to laugh at me and to cool off. But unfortunately I ran into three "normal" Vampires who kidnapped me.

They held me captivated for five years until I managed to escape. Victoria and Laurent got into a fight and James was away hunting.

And now I'm looking for my family. First I travelled to Caribou – the place where we lived before I was kidnapped – but I knew that they would have moved. Nevertheless I hoped to get a hint where to look next and I needed to find them quickly, because James is a tracker and if he finds me first it's over.

But I couldn't find a trace.

At least I could use the home phone and managed to get a hold on Tanya, a member of my extended family.

Tanya was so glad to hear from me and told me that my family moved to Forks, Washington. She wanted to call them, but I told her not to as I wanted to surprise them.

That's why I'm on my way now to the small and rainy town Forks, to return to my family. I hope they still want me, I hope they know that I didn't meant all the ugly things I said the last time I saw them, I hope they know that I didn't ran away, that I didn't had a choice. God, how can they still love me?

"Welcome to Forks – Home of the Spartans" I can already smell them, Edward – hhmmm. God I missed the smell, I feel like home although I've never been to Washington before. I smell my Dad and I can even smell a hint of my Mom on his scent. Blink. I have tears in my eyes. I follow the scents, they are getting stronger, out of town. Now I can smell Mom, Emmy and Rosie, too, but that's not all there are more. I can smell the Denalis, but these are old, there are two scents that I never smelled before and they are as prominent as my family's.

There it is, my Mom never cease to amaze me, the house is a true beauty. I can hear them inside the house, two Vampires in the first floor, one in the basement and one on the third. I can't tell who is who, but I guess Dad's working.

Stop stalling Bella! I tell myself, it's now or never, your chance! You dreamt of this for more than 5 years, 296 days and 3 hours. Don't be a coward. You have to get inside before James gets here.

And with this internal encouragement I knock on the door.

It's quiet inside, nobody talks, but footsteps are getting closer to the door. It opens and there he is, my childhood hero, my Dad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, thank you so much for your positive feedback - you made my day! I hope you like the next chapter, it's a bit depressing. Enjoy Daddy's POV!**

**See you at the bottom,**

**xo Anna**

Carlisle's POV

"Carlisle" my newest daughter Alice is bouncing through my door, oh what she reminds me in times like these of my angel Isabella.

"Yes Alice" I ask her patiently.

"I called in the hospital for you and told them that you got the flu." "And why would you do this? Is it's going to be sunny?" I knew better than to question Alice and her visions, but sometimes I wished she was a bit more forthcoming with her information.

"Nope, but I get the feeling, that we gonna have a visitor later today and you should be here for it."

"Alright, thank you honey" I told her and retreated myself back to my misery.

We haven't had visitors over since Demetri, the tracker of the Volturi, came byand told us that it was impossible for him to find our daughter. In other words that meant she was dead, as Demetri was able to track every living creature on this planet. Next to my own loss and my mourning wife I was most concerned for Edward. I was convinced that he would accompany Demetri back to Volterra and ask for his death and I wondered how to prevent the loss of a second child, but instead Edward claimed that he knew she was still alive. He left our search-party after that and is looking for her on his own ever since.

I should have accompanied him, how could I ever give up on looking for my daughter? It's not too late; I could quit my job, charter a plane and search for her myself – again. I'm a horrible father.

"Self-hate again? I thought you passed the stage when you started to feel activated."

"I'm sorry Jasper, I know living with us and your new diet must be terrible. And although I love having you here I would absolutely understand if you wanted to move into the cabin."

"I've known worse. And Alice wants to live in the big house. Or should I say in the house with the big closets?"

"Yes, Alice" I chuckled.

"Carlisle you know why you decided to stay here and stopped frisking the whole world for her, you need a base, you need to be found in case she is looking for you, too. All your friends, Edward and the whole Volturi Guard are still looking for her, you're not letting her down just because you're not the one in the first row. This is the strategic center of "OFI - Operation Finding Isabella". And this is the place where you're most needed, where we coordinate our resources."

"Thank you Major; I really don't know what I would be doing without you and Alice!" With that I got out of my chair and gave him a manly hug. Jasper send me a boost of motivation, hope and energy and then left me alone. I headed toward the basement and decided to go through all the evidences we gathered once again. For the 2.455.856th time.

A few hours later I heard a small knock on our front door. Alice and Jasper were in their room on the first floor – busy..., Emmett and Rosalie were out of town, hunting and looking for new information and Esme was in Isabella's room. I sighed. Whenever we moved Isabella got her own room with all her favorite toys from when she was little, pictures and tons of other stuff my wife bought if she thought our daughter would have liked it. This room was like Esme's sanctuary, the room and furniture she cared about the most. It was the first room to be packed when we moved and the last to be finished in the new house as everything had to be perfect.

I reached the door, not sure if I could handle any more bad news and opened it.

"Dad?"

**What do you think? Who wants a Carlisle-Dad?**

**You might be confused about Alice and Jasper. I just changed the order and timeline when who joined the family. Have a look on the new timeline below, that should help...**

**Carlisle (*~1640)**

**Edward (*1901 - c 1918)**

**Rosalie (*1915 - c 1933)**

**Emmett (*1915- c 1935)**

**Esme (*1979 - c 2000)**

**Isabella (*09/13/2000)**

**Kidnapping Isabella:03/29/2007**

**Alice (*1901 - c 1920) and Jasper (*1843 - c 1863) join the family: 12/09/2009**

**Family reunion: 01/19/2013**


	4. Chapter 4

Carlisle's POV

There she stood, my beautiful, dirty, immortal child, my daughter, my angel. I must be dreaming, no vampires can't dream. But before I could say anything she was in my arms.

She clung to me as hard as she could, sobbed uncontrollably and whispered my name. After a few seconds I realized that I was sobbing, too.

"Esme!" I shouted and I heard my wife and my children coming down. Jasper and Alice were first and they looked confused, but then Esme appeared and it took her less than half a second to scream and throw her arms around us.

"My baby, my darling girl" she repeated again and again, venom shining in her eyes. She started to check Isabella for injuries. I felt bad, I was the doctor and I should have thought about making sure my baby girl was not hurt. Esme tried to touch everything she could reach, her arms and legs and back. Isabella went rigid in my arms and tried to get away from her mother's touch. We heard a small whimper coming from our child and my heart broke. Esme immediately let her go and I put her back on her feet. I softly touched her shoulders with my hands and waited for her to look me in the eyes.

After a few seconds her breathing calmed down and she lifted her head. She was still silently crying and her cheeks were covered with tearstains, but she smiled softly. I gave her a small smile back, but asked seriously: "Are you hurt, baby?"

She shake her head no and Esme pulled her in her arms.

Alice and Jasper were still standing at the stairs and watched us, smiling. I opened my arms for them and they joined our family hug. After a few minutes the emotional climate must have got too much for Jasper and he excused himself, but promised to call the family. I send him my gratefulness.

After some more time Esme dragged Isabella into the living room and onto the couch, where she put her between us. Alice went into the kitchen and prepared some food for her. Jasper finished his calls and both of them joined us again.

"Isabella" I started "I would like you to meet your new brother and sister." Isabella smiled and watched Alice and Jasper expectantly.

"The more the merrier" she whispered and hid a bit behind my arm. This wasn't Isabella's normal behavior, but I let it slip. She must felt quit overwhelmed.

"Isabella, these is your sister Alice and your brother Jasper. Alice, Jasper meet our daughter and your sister Isabella."

"Bella, please." Isabella said timidly.

"Sure" Alice started "I'm so happy to meet you, I'm sure we are gonna be great friends."

"Only sure? You don't know, you can't see it?" Jasper joked.

"Actually I can't see Bella at all. Don't you think I would have told the family that Bella would arrive today?"

"That's interesting" I interjected "you must know Isab – Bella here is a shield. So Edward for example can't read her mind. Jasper can you read her emotions?"

Bella looked at me confused and I explained: "Alice is a physic and Jasper is an empath." She only nodded and watched Jasper.

"Now that I'm trying, no I can't! I didn't realized it before as the emotions went through the roof, but now that I'm focusing: nada. You're really impressive little sister." Isabella smiled at that compliment. "Tell me" Jasper continued "what can you do with your shield? Can you drop it? Project it?"

"Both" Isabella whispered and I looked at her in awe. "You got a hold on it?" I asked her and she nodded and blushed.

"Can you drop it? I hate to be blind." Alice stated.

"I'd rather not" "Why?" I asked Isabella, who hided in her mother's arms.

"Isa- Bella" I began and she started to shake.

"Baby, look at me. You are save now. There is nothing to be afraid of, you're back now and we will never be separated again. No one will take you away, ever. I promise. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you the last time. Please forgive me that I failed you."

With that my daughter threw herself in my arms. "There is nothing to forgive Daddy. I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry for running away and for all the ugly things I said, I didn't meant them. It killed me that these were my last words. Please don't hate me Daddy, I love you so much!" She cried.

"Hush Baby, I could never ever, ever hate you. I know you didn't meant what you said, you are a teenager and you were angry with your parents. But even if you did that would never change my unconditional love to you." I hold her head carefully in my hands and stroke her tears with my thumbs away. "Ok?"

She nodded.

"Tell me baby, why can't you drop your shield?"

"James" she began to shake again and I hugged her but urged her to continue. "He was the one who took me. He is a tracker and as soon as I drop my shield he will be able to find me. I managed to escape four days ago and now he will do everything to get me back." with that her sobs became erratic.

"Sch, sch, baby, deep breath, look at Daddy baby, in and out, in and out, good job!" I encouraged her, I felt Jasper sending her calm, but her shield blocked his attempts, too.

Esme kneeled before us "Baby tell me, this James had you the whole time? What did he do to you? How did you escape?" But I felt that Isabella wasn't ready to answer her mother's and also mine questions. I didn't wanted her to panic again so I tried to calm her and shake my head towards my wife.

"Don't worry Baby, he won't ever get you again. You have me and you mom and Alice and Jasper, who is the best fighter I ever met and your Emmy and Rosie will be here in a few hours and your Edward will be here as fast as he can. Nothing can happen to you. I promise, ok?"  
"K"

"You're beat, come honey, I'll show you your room, you can take a nice bath and then sleep, how does this sounds?"

"Awesome Mom, thank you" "Hush baby, come I'll carry you."

And with that the two most important women of my life left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, I'm sorry, but I'm still in the middle of my exam weeks so it's only a short update, but as a special treat for you You'll get a second short chapter.**

**As to some questions: I know you're waiting for Edward - sorry, have a bit patience, but he will need a bit time to get home, but believe me Bella needs some time to get back to her life, too and we don't want to overwhelm her, do we? So stay with me!**

**Last but not least: contact me, if you are interested in becoming my beta. My native language is not english, comfort me;-)**

**See you at the buttom.**

**xo Anna**

* * *

B POV

After my Mom helped me in my new room, which looked incredible, I asked her to leave me alone to take the bath and she reluctantly left. I could understand why she hesitated, but I couldn't let them see my scars. It would kill them.

I was so thankful how well the reunion went, much much better than I ever expected it to be. As I lay in the hot water I reflected about the last hours, my family's reactions and my new siblings.

I hope this wasn't a dream was my last thought before I fall asleep.

* * *

"But I want to see her now!"

I'm awake, please don't hurt me! Deep breath, in and out, in and out.

"Emmett, be quite Isabella sleeps. You can see her when she's awake." My Mom scolded my brother. God how much I missed my crazy family and how often I was awoken with exactly these words.

"I'm up" I shouted and 10 milliseconds later I lay in Rosie's and Emmie's arms.

After I cuddled like forever with my sissy and big bro – Hmh Alice and Jasper seemed to be really nice, but it would take a bit to get used to have a second sister and brother – my stomach started to crumble.

"Let's feed the cookie monster, shall we?" Emmett asked and I nodded. "What do you want?" Rosie wanted to know "Human food or something better smelling?" "Human food please" haven't had some in years, not kidding "Alright, let's go. Your Mom and Alice cooked the whole night for you." But she still didn't wanted to let me go. Guess they had a new hobby: carrying Bella around. But Emmett wouldn't have it and we ended up with Emmett carrying Rosalie who held me in her arms.

When we reached the kitchen Alice nearly dropped to the ground, laughing hysterically. Hearing his mate, Jasper joined us immediately. "Didn't saw this, huh?" "You have no idea, I still don't like it that I can't see the future clearly, but moments like this definitely make it worth. This was the first time I didn't felt like an outcast because I knew what would happen. Thank you Bella for making me normal." Alice laughed.

"You're very welcome Sissy" I smiled and Alice beamed at me for my wording and came to hug me.

"Still hug-Bella-day?" I wanted to know. My Mom came over and held me close "I think it's going to be a hug-Bella-century dear. Come, have breakfast."

God, I missed my Mom's meals, she was the world's bestes cook. Especially after five years of James diet. I was lucky that he didn't force me to feed of human blood. Not that he didn't try. And suddenly I was back in the dark cellar, feeling the cold floor, hearing some water drops tripping from a pipe in the back, feeling the hard arms holding me down and smelling... -I think I'm going to vomit. No! Don't go there Bella, take a deep breath, feel the ground, you're standing on warm tiling, they are warm because your Mom installs always floor heating systems on the first floor. Think about your Mom, remember how she smells and how she feels. Remember the time when you were two and you just moved to Calibou and Emmett destroyed the living room floor with his new Wii-Controller and hurt the pipe of the floor heating which ended in a phenomenal water damage and my Mom, still being a newborn, ripping his arm off.

I opened my eyes again and founded myself surrounded by my family. They looked so worried and concerned and I couldn't help myself and started to giggle.

My Mom took a deep, relieved breath and asked me smiling what amused me.

"I just remembered when you ripped Emmie's arm of" I said and giggled again. Mom looked a bit embarrassed but couldn't hide her smile.

"Really? Esme?" Jasper grinned and Alice jumped up and down "Bella, eat, I want to hear this story."

So I sat down and started eating while Mom, Rosie and Emmie told Jazzy and Allie the story of Emmie, his frustration with the Wii, the water damage and Mom's newborn rage.

* * *

There we go and the flashbacks shall beginn - poor Bella.

So tell me what do you guys do to ground yourself? Nobody smells like your Mom, right?

R&R


	6. Chapter 6

**And here, as I promised your little treat!**

* * *

C POV

After Esme brought Isab-Bella to her room and returned faster than I expected we held each other for the next few hours. I thanked god that he returned my child, but at the same time I was afraid of what she suffered and how we could help her best. Her safety and healing were my first priority now. I was glad that Emmett and Rosalie would arrive within the next hours and I had to call my friend Aro, but I would need some more information from Isabella first. On the one hand I needed those information to keep her safe, but on the other hand I dreaded it. Firstly I was afraid what it would do to my child if she had to relieve what happened to her but secondly I dreaded what she would tell us. Obviously I had vague ideas, but guessing and knowing are two different things. As long as I wouldn't know it for sure I could blissfully ignore it.

After a while Esme decided to prepare different meals for Bella and Alice was excited to help her as she couldn't remember her human life.

I tried to reach Edward again. Jasper already called him, Rosalie and Emmett and our cousins in Denali, but he didn't reached him. Edward could only check his calls every few weeks. He was with a Tibetan coven right now and tried to get their help, but there was no reception in this area and he needed to travel quiet far to call us. He had called us one week ago so my attempt was futile. I decided to ask one of my nomad friends to hunt him down, because I couldn't let him suffer one second longer than needed.

I got a hold on Raol and he promised me he would find Edward and send him home.

After this conversation I decided that it was time to use some of my free days, I would go to the hospital, turn my notice in and hand my colleges the relevant patient information over.

I told my beautiful wife goodbye, gave my daughter a kiss on her forehead and hurried away to get back soon.

* * *

**God I love Daddy Carlisle.**

**Some more revelations about Edwards whereabout, let's hope he'll be home soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi quys,**

**have fun with the next chapter. Bella needed a short break, I hope you'll enjoy.**

**Edward isn't back in the US, but he will be soon, I promise.**

**Thank you for all your reviews and pms, I loved them! I'm sorry for what Bella went through, but it will get worse before it gets better. She isn't ready to tell her family jet, but she will, eventually.**

**But for now enough with the heavy stuff, have fun. See you at the bottom.**

**xo Anna**

* * *

B POV

"Ok, what shall we do today squirt?" Emmett wanted to know. No doubt he would do anything I wanted. Time to seize the day, right?

"I think it's time for Ally and Jazzy to learn how the Cullen Kids use to roll. What do you think Emmy?"

"Brilliant Izzy-Bear!" Emmett exclaimed and started to rub his hands mischievously.

"I'm not sure I like the emotions you're sending Emmett." Jasper started, but he would find no way out.

Emmie, Rosie, Edward and I were famous for our role-plays. We would choose a setting, define different roles, for the bigger ones we would even build whole sets, then dress up and stay in our roles as long as we wanted. Sometimes even Mom and Dad joined us, but often we just drove them crazy. Especially one time when Rosie and I decided to be Russian hookers and tried to flirt with Daddy in a fake Russian accent. That was when Mom and Dad decided that the best way to handle us was to ignore us completely - we lasted five days. That was because Edward returned from his hunting trip and threw a fit that his brother acted as his wives' and little, three year old sisters' pimp. I thought it was hilarious, but the first weeks afterwards Dad was afraid to hug me, fearing that I would turn back into Natasha.

This game started when I was about 4 month old and Rosie was a bit sad that I wasn't her child and she would never have her own. So I suggested that we could drive to a playground and play house. At first Rose didn't know what I meant but couldn't say no to me. When we got there I ran to the swings on the other side of the playground and shouted over the whole ground "Mommy come swing me!" in my cute little baby voice. That's when she realized what I meant and she even had venom in her eyes. Emmie and Rosie loved our game and Mom and Dad didn't minded at all. That was when Rosie finally healed.

After I got too big to pretend to be their daughter any longer we didn't want to quit playing and Edward wanted to join us too, so we started with new scenarios.

Of cause we were Cowboys and Indians, Aliens, Princesses and Knights, Romans and Greeks, Vagabonds, Mermaids, Pirates and all characters of my favorite movies, but then we finally found our all-time favorite: Espionage!

It all started with Bond, James Bond. But after a few months of different scenes nobody wanted to be the bad guy any longer. At the end we decided to form our own league of superhero high-tech spies. Which meant that we were kind of our own Leverage team.

If you have everlasting financial resources like us, you sometimes become a bit crazy. Which means in our case that we are definitely better equipped than Batman or Bond.

Our basic characters are still inspired by the Leverage team. Emmett is a bit like Elliot, all muscle and our man for the ugly jobs. Rosalie is our Sophie, which means she is our distraction for every man and woman. Edward is our source of information, but unlike Alec he doesn't need to hack into computers, he can take the direct way and hack into people's brains. And last but not least I was Parker. First of all because I was at this time secretly in love with Edward, but foremost I can interact with all kind of creatures the most easily. Even if my vampire siblings are that much faster and quieter, humans are still able to feel them and get uncomfortable if they are too close. And finally Parker was my favorite character. Our major problem was that we missed our mastermind. We always pretended that Nat was in rehab, but we all knew that in the end we would need one.

We told Jasper and Alice all about our team and both were impressed and eager to join us.

First of all we needed to define their roles by identifying their weaknesses and strengths.

Jasper told me that he was a major in the civil war and was interested in strategy, which immediately made him our new Nat and mastermind. Jasper was honored to become our leader and felt that this was a way to compensate what he missed of his old life.

Alice told us that she wanted to become our personal "Q". Her job would be to equip us in every way possible. She would be responsible for our costumes as well as our gadgets. We were all enthusiastic and realized what we had missed out.

Alice asked us to give her one day to prepare her job, but we told her not to worry because before we would know what we would need, we had to form a plan and decide on a new case.

The next step would be to build a new Headquarter. In our last home we had the worldest best Headquarter, ever. We had our own huge room in the first floor with a secret passage to get in and out. It also held all our equipment, the newest spy technic and two computers as well as a large flat screen to share the information.

"All right" I started "as we are not in Caribou any longer we first of all need a new HQ."

Rose and Emmett shared a happy look and Emmett screamed "Everybody! Follow me!" and let us to the basement.

We passed the storage and went to the indoor pool room. I haven't gotten a tour yet and was quite amazed with our new home. Rosalie went first and walked to the back of the pool, balancing on the pool railing. Reaching the end she touched the third tile on the left side and pushed it carefully. Suddenly the back wall moved and opened an entry to a hidden corridor with three doors.

Alice, Jasper and I followed her open mouthed. "We lived here for four years how could we not know about this?" Jasper asked. "You don't talk about the club, dude!" Emmett exclaimed, but I shushed them, I wanted to see what they had done.

"When Mom went for house hunting she especially looked for one with great possibilities for a headquarter. Now we are under the backyard." Rosalie explained. "The door in front of us leads to the HQ. The two other doors are secret entrances, too. The one to your left leads to Esme's toolshed, the one to your right ends in the garage – perfect for every escape situation and so we can't be cornered there is a third exit within the HQ which ends in the woods. The opening is hidden in a hollow tree."

"This is so much better than our old one!" I shouted and jumped up and down while Jasper and Alice had changed into open mouthed statues.

"You haven't seen the actual room yet." Rosalie joked.

"What are we waiting for?" Emmett shouted and walked to the last door.

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to your new HQ!"

What I saw absolutely amazed me. The room was huge, held in dark colors and indirect light. In the middle of the room was a big conference table. Our flat screen and additional ones where installed at the headwall and the whole left side of the room contained large cabinets which probably held all our equipment. At the right side of the room was a large, comfortable looking couch, which faced the right wall. At the right wall were 3 tall smart boards installed with three beamers on the ceiling.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" I screamed and threw myself in Rosalie's and Emmett's arms. "You are amazing! This is the best HQ ever! You must have had so much fun in here."

"Baby we haven't been in here since we built it with Esme." Rose said.

"What? Why?"

"We knew that you would come back eventually" Rose whispered and I tried to hold back the tears in my eyes.

"Yeah, wasn't much fun without Parker, Alec and Nat. But enough with the mushy stuff, we neglected our responsibilities far too long, the team is back and Edward will join us soon. Let's get ready!"

We all set down, except Rosalie who started a presentation.

"This will be your job, Jazz." She joked and showed us her first page. It was a satellite picture of Forks.

Yes, well we own our own satellite – EMCC – it was Rosalies' anniversary gift for Emmett a few years ago. One of the things I meant when I talked about going crazy having an endless amount of money.

"The city of Forks, Washington, Clallam County: Population 3275. 212 rain days a year. Cover story: Dr. Carlisle Cullen, head surgeon at Forks Hospital and his wife Esme, a stay at home mom, aren't able to have children on their own why they adopted Alice and Emmett Cullen and foster the twins Jasper and Rosalie Hale. The whole family is very out-doorsy which is why they spend every sunny day outside hiking and are excused from work and school.

The inhabitants are typical small town people, the most men like their fishing and eating at the diner or the Lodge while the woman love their gossip.

Last but not least: neighbors. Next to Forks is the Quileute Reservation La Push which is off-limits for us due to a treaty Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and I signed when we lived here the last time. The tribe is a descendant of shape-shifters and was able to morph into wolves. Their mission is to fight their mortal enemy: vampires, but we were able to convince them of our diet and so we can co-exist. Questions?"

"Thank you for your briefing, Rosalie." Jasper said while I tried to process the fact that our neighbors were able to transform into wolves.

"As much as I can't wait to start I want to hear from every member of this team that whatever we do the Quileute territory and the treaty won't be touched." he continued and everybody gave his or her ok.

"All right" Emmett exclaimed, let's show you our technic.

"Next to our satellite we installed various cameras in and around Forks. The password to our computers to lock into the surveillance software is IMC091300."

"God guys, can't you get more creative?" note my heavy sarcasm.

"Sorry Izz, there were too many wedding dates and we were only allowed to have 12 letters."

"As if that was your only alternative" I grumbled.

"Don't worry Bella, as your new decorator I'm feeling responsible for the creative aspects, I'll come along with a good one. One your parents won't be able to hack." Alice laughed and I joined her.

"Whatever" Emmett continued and locked himself into the software. Through one of the beamer we were able to see his screen which showed all the different cameras. They had installed 45 ones, unbelievable! Seven were alone within or nearby our house. Every entrance to our HQ had an own camera, like the main entrance of our house and the back door. The last one covered the garage. There were eleven more which showed the house from a bigger distance and covered our whole property. The other ones were placed along our driveway or were hidden in the town. Just in this moment we could witness how two older people kissed each other on an empty parking lot in front of a large building.

"Gross" all of my siblings shouted at once while I looked at them perplex.

"This is our school" Alice explained "and the guy is our math teacher and the woman the secretary who is at least ten years older than him and married."

"Now I can't handle her lust even more" Jasper groaned.

"And it will be forever on our server and in our memory" Emmett grinned.

"Only you would be happy about this memento" Rosalie said and hit Emmett's head.

"Well the two won't know what will hit them on Monday." Emmett grinned back and Jasper sent his mischief to all of us and we started to giggle.

"What did you mean with forever on the server, Emmett" Alice wanted to know after a few minutes.

"This baby here" he said and petted a computer which sat under the table "saves every second of video data ever filmed with our cameras and when the 16 terabyte are full, which is in 2 years and 147 days all data will automatically be transferred to some endless virtual space I bought. So let's rewind and see if this was the first time Mrs. Cope and Mr. Varner played itty bitty"

Eventually they found that the two of them got closer the day before, too and my siblings were on the floor laughing. Obviously it was much funnier if you knew the teacher and they would rewind one particular second over and over again.

While they had their fun I began to watch the other cameras and started to get a liking for my new hometown. But suddenly a movement on camera 14, which showed our property, caught my eye.

"Emmett look, what's this on camera 14" I asked him and everyone turned their attention to that picture.

We all caught a movement and Emmett turned camera 14 on full screen. When he stopped the picture we all saw the back of a man. Due to his fast movements I was positive that he was a vampire.

"Who's that, does anybody know him?" I wanted to know, but everybody shook their head.

"Let's try a different perspective; maybe we can catch his face." Emmett checked some different cameras and eventually found what he was looking for on camera 21.

"Tada: our secret visitor" and put his face on full screen.

I had only one thought before unconsciousness took over: James.

* * *

**Well yeah cliff...**

**but tell me how do you like their all time favourite hobby? Before I got too old it was definitly mine.**

**And a little job for you guys: what do you think should be their password?**

**See you soon, hope to hear from you!**

**xo Anna**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm incredible sorry that you had to wait so long for this up-date, the story isn't nearly over! I have some pretty heavy stuff going on in my personal life. I hope you bear with me, I'm trying my best.**

**Thanks for all reviews and pas, I'm trying to do better.**

**Have fun with this little chapter and I hope to up-date soon. If you are interested in Fifty Shades of Grey, check my story and crossover.**

**Twilight belongs to wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

**Love u guys!**

**xo Anna**

CPOV

Finally getting home again I found my beautiful wife humming in the kitchen, chopping vegetables.

"It's been too long that I've seen you this happy, Mrs. Cullen" I whispered in her ear.

"True" she said "but we have forever." I smiled and kissed her slowly and lovingly.

"Where are our kids?" I asked after a few minutes.

"They disappeared to the HQ" she chuckled.

"So I guess Isabella loves what you did?" She nodded and her smiled turned into a huge grin. "I knew she would, you did the most amazing job!" Knowing that the kids would be happily occupied for the next couple of hours I swept my wife in my arms and carried her through our bedroom to our in-suite. I started the water for our huge tub and turned back to the biggest blessing of my life. She sat at her vanity and combed through her caramel-colored hair. Our daughter got her chocolate brown hair from her mother's side of the family and although Esme's hair was much brighter, you saw the resemblance. Caramel and Chocolate, both just too sweet for their own good.

Notwithstanding that we never stopped loving each other or showing us our love, the past years did take its toll on our relationship. We stick together, held and comforted each other, but I missed our carefreeness, the laughing together and the purely enjoying of each other, the losing yourself within the other. Of cause it was understandable why we felt that way, especially given the fact that we were both vampires which meant that we had so much more space to think and multitask, switching off thoughts and worries were nearly impossible. On more than one occasion we had to stop because Esme broke into tears, well dry sobbing. Our love making reminded her too much of how we conceived our daughter and it would take her days to function again.

But for now we were fine, our daughter was enjoying herself, our son would be home within a few days and then our family would be complete again. Sure new tasks would arise, there were still a few things that needed to be addressed and issues to be handled, but for now I could concentrate on my first priority: my soul and my reason - my wife.

Esme always made sure that our private rooms were as soundproof as possible because our kids made it more than once clear that they didn't want to hear us and we tried to meet their wish but today we certainly pushed our luck. Thankfully the kids were still in the basement in their own soundproof bubble. After our wonderful reunion we got back on the first floor and Esme returned to the kitchen. Isabella seemed to prefer homemade food right now. When she was little she refused human food at all and preferred to hunt, wanting to be a vampire like her siblings and Edward, but we insisted that she would eat human food at least twice a week. She finally got some favorite meals, but eating outside, as she called it, was always her first choice. Again I wondered how her past few years had been and I decided that I would need to address this sooner than later.

Suddenly I heard my children shouting "Carlisle, help!" and Esme and I ran toward them. We met them in the livingroom where Emmett laid an unconscious Isabella on one of the sofas.

We rushed next to her, Esme softly crying and holding her in her arms while I started to check her vital signs. Alice appeared next to me with my dark brown doctors back in her hand.

"I didn't knew hybrids could faint." Jasper pointed out.

"If you are interested in hybrid medicine I'm happy to teach you at a later time, but for now I need to know what happened."

"We were downstairs in the HQ and checked the cameras around Forks when Bella recognized a person near our house on one of the monitors. I managed to get a picture of his face and when Bella saw it she closed her eyes and fell to the ground." Emmett explained.

"My guess would be that she went into shock. Does anyone know who the man was?"

My kids shock their heads, but Alice piped "Well I don't know him, but I've seen him before. I saw him come visit and told you to stay home, remember?"

"That would meet the timeline, but why didn't he come in?" Emmett wanted to know.

In the meantime Rose and Esme had wrapped Isabella in a blanked and whispered loving words to our daughter. Rosalie disappeared but came back a minute later and held a photo in her hands.

"Here I printed it for you. You might know him."

"Thank you sweet pea." I took the picture and showed it Esme, but we both didn't recognize him. The picture showed a male, human hunting vampire, but he could easily pass as a human except for his burgundy eyes. He had regular features and was very non-descript. He held nothing of the beauty of a normal vampire.

"Emmett and I head out and see where his scent leads us." Jasper announced and they took off.

I cradled Isabella in my arms and carried her in her room to lay her in her bed. I had come to the conclusion that she actually fainted and that I couldn't do more than to wait till she came back to us.

I sat next to her and hold her hand and waited for her thinking about what had happened.

When I heard Jasper and Emmett returning I told the family that we would have a family meeting as soon as Isabella would awake.

Esme and Rosalie joined us and they put a cool towel on her head.

Nearly 20 minutes later I felt Isabella stir und she opened her eyes.


End file.
